


Woke The Fuck Up

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Inspired by "Woke The Fuck Up" by Jon Bellion.





	Woke The Fuck Up

_I’m sick of, sick of games_

All this flirting over the years has been driving Klaus up a wall. He hadn’t known whether or not you returned his feelings. So he left hint after hint, hoping you’d figure it out. Then Aurora came back.

And now she was gone again. But you were still here, like you always have been.

“Practicing hydrokinesis?” You asked.

He looked up at you. “Practicing what?”

You sat next to him. “Hydrokinesis. Moving liquids with your mind.”

_I’ve been scared to put myself so out there  
Time is running out, yeah_

Klaus watched you, not saying anything. Should he just tell you? With Lucien practically breathing down their necks, who knew how much time was left.

He took your hand. “Y/N, Lucien is still out there. We’re all in a great deal of danger right now, and it’s made me realize something.”

_I’ve realized I need you here  
As desperate as that sounds_

He took a deep breath. “I need you, Y/N. Like no one else. We’ve always flirted with each other over the years, but my feelings for you are anything but harmless. Y/N, I love you.”

Klaus watched your face, searching for any sign he’d just made a mistake. But instead he saw you smiling the biggest smile he’d ever seen. You were practically beaming.

“I love you too, Nik.”

_**Last night I woke the fuck up**_


End file.
